


Keep me in Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is just a striving artist living with her four boyfriends. This story is a look into their lives and probably other peoples lives too.





	1. Chapter 1

Music helped you through a lot stress, bad breakups, even art block. Well it kind of helps you through art block. Well not really. You were currently with art block, listening to music, growing more irritated with each change of song. You've been sitting at your computer, tablet pen in hand. Every few songs you'd get inspired, start to draw, then get irritated and erase it. You let out a frustrated sigh and you heard a soft chuckle from across the room.  
“Something funny Alex?” you asked, looking over your laptop at him.  
“It's not good to stress over your computer for too long.” your boyfriend replied matter-of-factly. You laughed.  
“Says the man who stays on his laptop days on end.”  
Alex sighed looking between you and his own work, “Look I'll take a break if you do.” he stated closing his laptop. You glanced back to the blank document in front of, you it's not like you were doing anything important.  
“Yeah alright.” you said closing your laptop.  
“Come on.” Alex said grabbing your hand and escorting you out of the home office. You wrapped your arm around his waist as you walk to the living room. You could hear the TV and the soft laughter of John Laurens as you got closer to the living room. John was sprawled on the couch when you two walked in.   
“Well would you look at that,” he laughed, “The two workaholics are alive after all.” he smiled opening his arms for a hug. You laughed as Alex rushed forward, wanting to be the first to give John a hug and kiss. You followed in suit, giving John a quick peck on the lips.   
“Where are the others?” you ask curling up next to John. He apparently didn't like the lack of contact, and pulled you and Alex closer, letting you rest your heads on his shoulders.  
“They're out getting food for dinner, they should be home soon.” he said humming in content. You glanced at the clock on the wall, it read 7:30.  
“Holy shit.” you mumbled under your breath. Alex chuckled, leaning over to give you a kiss on the cheek. John and Alex had started talking about politics and the ever-popular Thomas Jefferson, Alex's co-worker and arch-nemesis. You kind of zoned out, thinking about adding some pieces to go witb a drawing you did just last month to create a small collection. It's not like you ever had a reason to make a collection, you got paid to draw people's ocs, fursonas, favorite ships etcetera. You were a commission-based artist, people didn't care about your original art just if you could draw what they wanted. That kind of sucked, but hey, it help to pay the bills. Your goal was to host your very own art show filled with only what you wanted. Maybe that would get people interested in your art.  
“Hey (y/n).”  
You were drawn out of your thoughts to see Hercules shaking your leg.  
“Oh, hi Herc.” you said sitting up.   
He laughed lightly at your dazed expression.  
“Laf and I brought home some chinese food.” Herc said, helping you off the couch.  
“Oh nice, thank you.” you muttered giving him a quick kiss. You were still lost in thought just barely paying attention. You stood off to the side in the dining room, you didn't want to sit down just yet.  
“Mon cher?” Lafayette asked, his voice full of worry. “Are you okay?”  
You looked up at him and gave him a smile, “Yeah hold on, I'll be right back.” You sprinted down the hall to the office you shared with Alex. You rummaged through your desk drawers until you found what you needed; your sketchbook and a pencil. Inspiration had finally hit. You rushed back to the table, grabbing colored pencils on the way. You pushed your food out of the way when you got to the table.  
“No work at the table mon cher.” Lafayette whined as you sat down.  
“Laf please,” you pleaded, “I haven't had inspiration all day, but now I do!” The two of you had a brief staring contest, you needed to get your ideas down before you lost them. He sighed looking back down to his food.  
“You'd better eat.” he said.   
You nodded opening up your sketchbook with one hand, picking up your fork with the other shoveling some rice in your mouth. Alex laughed at you as you sketched. The table got eerily quiet as you continued to draw. You looked up to see the boys looking at you.   
“What?” you asked cautiously, picking up your fork to eat again.  
The boys exchanged a quick glance and went back to eating.  
“Don't ignore me!” you laughed. “What's going on?”   
“Sorry, your just so cute when you're working baby girl.” John said offering you a small smile.  
You blushed slightly, smiling like an idiot.   
“You guys are nerds.” you said going back to your sketch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad, but thats probably as sad as it will get. Or not. I don't know.   
> Also I took 2 years of french, so I hope my skills have carried on and I remember how to write french phrases.
> 
> If not feel free to yell at me lol

Sleep had not come easy for you that night. You'd been working on your art, lost in the way the watercolors mixed together. John had come in to watch you, but you had ignored him when he asked if you would go to bed. It wasn't until Hercules came in and carried you to bed that you stopped your art. Usually Alex would be the one lost in his work, he would stay up for hours on end and Hercules would need to carry him to bed. You have been placed in between Lafayette and John, who welcomed you to bed with open arms. You snuggled up between them and stayed like that, and slowly you drifted to sleep. Your mind apparently would not let you sleep in peace. Old memories kept playing on repeat. Your ex-boyfriend had cheated on you, multiple times, but one day you caught him in the act. You honestly hadn't thought of that in years, but your mind wanted to poke at your sore heart. To add to the pain, instead of your ex it was Alex. Alex was the one sitting in bed messy hair, another woman clinging to the sheets next to him. You wanted to wake up, but you were stuck in the altered memory. The argument played out the way it did originally, but the role of your ex kept changing. Soon the figure of your ex had changed to all of your boyfriends. And for some reason it hurt more than it ever had originally.   
You shot up in bed, hot tears running down your face. You let out a soft whimper as you pulled your legs to your chest. Alex had heard you sit up, and he figured you were just moving around, but when he heard you whimper he forced himself awake. He nudged John awake and the two boys looked at your shaking form. It broke their hearts to see you like that.  
“Hey baby girl, what's wrong?” John asked, sitting up and putting a hand on your shoulder. You flinched at the contact and turned to look at John. You opened your mouth to speak but the words got caught in your throat. Alex had entered your field of vision, and you felt your heart pick-up speed. That dream been all too real for your liking.  
“Calm down mon ange.” Lafayette’s soothing accent filled your ears, you turned to him. He pulled you into his lap and let you cry into his shoulder. He slowly rubbed your back, you heard him ask Alex something in French. He’s probably asking what happened, to which no one knew. You pulled away from Lafayette to see Hercules had gone and gotten you a glass of water and your favorite blanket from the living room. You accepted the water and carefully took a sip.  
“Are you okay princess?” Hercules asked, his voice filled with concerned.   
You had wanted to say you had a nightmare, but before you knew you'd already blurted out,  
“You guys wouldn't cheat on me right?”  
There was a pause. The boys exchanged a look. You looked away, you felt stupid for asking.  
“(Y/N)” Alex started, grabbing your hand, “We would never, ever think of doing that.”  
John looked at you with sad eyes, “Is that what your dream was about?”  
You sighed and took another drink of water. Hercules took the glass from you so that you could tell your story.   
You told them of the day you were cleaning the basement. You had heard your boyfriend come home and you said your hellos from the spot downstairs. He asked you if you could run to the store and get stuff for dinner. He said he really wanted beef stew you agreed. He said he'd be in the office doing important work. As you made your way upstairs you thought you heard muffled voices, you figured your boyfriend was on the phone. You grabbed your stuff and started to walk to the bus stop. The stop was about 10 minutes from your house, and you had made it halfway before you realized you had forgotten the recipe for the stew.   
You told them how you should have been gone an hour at the least maybe an hour and a half.   
You told them how when you walked in the house again you heard the bed squeaking and noises from the bedroom.  
You told them how the whole thing played out in slow motion. You opened the door. The girl screamed and covered up with this sheet. Tears streamed down your face as you yelled at him. You threw the girl your matching bathrobe to cover up with, since you clearly wouldn't need it anymore.   
You went around grabbing what you could, worrying more about your art supplies than anything else. He followed you, yelling at you to just listen. You told him to fuck off as you walked out the door, calling Angelica as soon as you got out of the tense atmosphere. As soon as she picked you up you broke down crying, thinking you has done something wrong.   
Lafayette’s grip around your waist tightened as you told your story. You never told the boys what had happened before. All they knew was that you had been fresh out of a relationship, and had started the living with the Schuyler's when you dumped the man. Alex opened his mouth to say something but you cut him off.  
“My dream was that memory, but it wasn't him in the dream,” you took a shaky breath, “It was you guys.”   
John wasted no time pulling you from Lafayette’s lap into a big hug, he pulled away to pepper your face in light kisses. Hercules chuckled and gave you a hug as well. You relaxed into his embrace.  
“Princess we would never do that to you.” he said softly giving you a kiss on the forehead.  
“Who is this asshole anyway? I'll kick his ass!” Alex exclaimed grabbing your hands, “Or maybe I'll write an article slandering his name, just give me the word and I'll do it.”  
“Mon chou, calm down, si vous plait?” Lafayette said, placing a hand on Alex's thigh. You couldn't help but giggle at their actions. You pulled them all into a hug, giving all of them a peck on the lips before pulling away.   
“Thank you boys.” you said, yawning slightly.   
“Come on princess, back to bed.” Hercules said, helping you back under the covers. You were now settled in between John and Alex, Hercules and Lafayette snuggled up next to you guys. John kissed your cheek is he pulled the blanket up further.  
“Don't forget, we love you (Y/N).”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a girls day!  
> But there's no such thing as a calm day out when the Schuyler's are involved.

“You have 15 minutes to get ready before I'm here.” your best friend Angelica said on the other side of the phone.  
“Angelica what are you talking about?”  
“We're taking you out be ready soon.”  
“I just woke up I can't-”  
“15 minutes (Y/N), see you then.” she cut you off, then hung up quickly. You sat in bed still trying to figure out what had happened. You sighed getting out of bed and going over to the closet. You really wanted to wear some sweatpants and an oversized shirt, but knowing the Schuyler's you would be going somewhere nice. You grabbed a purple sundress they had gotten you for your birthday and one of Hercules’s sweaters. The best thing of having four boyfriends, more clothes to steal.  
You walked in the kitchen to find the house was empty. John and Alex had work today you knew that much. A note on the counter caught your eye.  
(Y/N),  
I went with Herc to his shop, be home later this afternoon. Je t'aime.  
XOXO Lafayette   
You chuckled, putting the note in your purse. It been a few weeks since you had your nightmare. The boys make sure that you felt loved every day, more than ever. Lafayette would leave notes all around the house, John and Hercules would send you sweet texts filled with kissy face emojis and Alex would email you little poems he wrote about you in his free time. The hugs, kisses, and snuggles increased in the house and you honestly couldn't complain. It overwhelmed you at first, but it slowly became a part of your daily routine.   
You grabbed a hair tie on the way out, locking the door behind you. You pulled out your phone sending a text in your group chat with the boys.  
‘kidnapped by the Schuyler's be back later?’  
You smiled as Angelica pulled up to the house,  
“Hey beautiful.” she called from the front seat.  
“Hey Angie.” you chuckled heading for the backseat, knowing Eliza was probably in the front with Angelica.  
“What are you doing? Get your ass in the passenger seat!” Angelica yelled locking the doors to the back.   
You looked at her confused before making your way to the passenger seat.   
“Eliza brought her fiance, so the two lovebirds are in the back with Peggs.” Angelica explained as you got in.   
“Hi Maria.” you said turning to look at her.  
“Hey (Y/N).” she said blowing you a kiss.   
You laughed and turned your attention back to your phone, which had gone off multiple times since you got in the car   
John: man I was going to leave work early to have lunch with you   
Alex: tell the girls I said hi, love you   
Herc: movie night tonight don't forget princess  
Laf: have fun, be safe  
You snickered sending a simple ‘love you boys.’  
“Come on (Y/N)! It's a girl's day, stop texting your boys!” Peggy called from behind.  
You laughed, placing your phone in your purse.   
“Okay, okay, sorry.”   
The day was very calm for being a day with this Schuyler's. Angelica found a small family-run diner for lunch, or in your case breakfast. Angelica had spaghetti, Eliza had a salad, Maria ate a burger and Peggy shared a giant plate of pancakes with you. After that you all went to the mall. Random articles of clothing were bought from just about all the stores. Peggy took Eliza and Maria to go buy pretzels, leaving you with Angelica. She grabbed your hand, leading you into a Victoria's Secret. She had said something about buying lingerie for the boys and your face flushed. She laughed as you turned and walked out of the store. To make up for embarrassing you, Angelica decided to stop at the art store. It was a nice gesture, but then they had to drag you away from a set of gold metallic watercolors that cost more than the four canvases you were already buying.   
The last stop of the day was the bridal shop. Eliza and Maria wanted to look at dresses and get more ideas for their wedding. While they were trying stuff on, you and Peggy wandered around looking at other dresses. One caught your eye, it had long lace sleeves and the poofiest skirt you'd ever seen.  
“You should try it on.” Peggy said admiring it with you.   
Your hand grazed the lace sleeves.  
“No, this is Eliza and Maria's time to shine. I don't want to impose.”   
Peggy rolled her eyes as you to continue to browse. Eliza and Maria had tried on so many dresses that you lost count. They were laughing and joking overall you were all having a very good time. At one point Maria pushed you into a dressing room, the dress that you'd found earlier was hanging inside.  
“Try it on (Y/N)! You’ll look great!” Eliza called to you.  
You sighed,slowly putting the dress on. The silk fabric was cool against your skin. You carefully opened the door, stepping out. Angelica had her phone out taking pictures. You frowned at her and she laughed.  
“Oh my, you look stunning!” the voice of the sales rep cut through Angela’s laughter.   
You froze.  
“You're going to make a stunning bride! When is your wedding?”   
Your words got caught in your throat.  
“Yeah (Y/N), when's your wedding again?” Maria asked snickering.  
You shot her look.  
“They still haven't settled on a date yet.” Angelica told the sales rep. She nodded.  
“Well you look amazing, feel free to try and more stuff.” she said walking away.  
“What the hell you guys?” you asked whipping around to look at them.   
“You gotta admit it was funny.” Maria said snickering.  
Angelica smiled softly at you, resting hand on your shoulder.   
“What do you think?”   
You really liked the dress but still…  
“Herc could probably do better.”   
Angelica laughed, “Yeah, but the groom isn't supposed to see the bride's dress until the wedding day.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night!

You frowned, trying to open the door while carrying four canvases and various bags. Somehow, you got the door open without anything falling.  
“I’m home.” you called out as you carefully shut the door and set your purchases down.  
“Hi princess.” Herc called from the kitchen.  
You followed his voice to find him already in pajamas, getting ready to make popcorn.  
“Did you start movie night without me?”  
Herc laughed, “No, never. Alex and John are fighting over movies, as usual. You still had time before we started.”  
You laughed and he leaned down to kiss your forehead.   
“You look tired, have fun?”  
You sighed, “Yeah I did, it was a mess at the end, but nothing can be calm and simple when Peggy and Maria are there.”  
Herc laughed, “Go get some pjs on, the others are already in the room. I’ll be there soon.”  
You nodded, slowly making your way down to the room. You could hear John and Alex arguing about movies and you sighed. Slowly you pushed the door open.  
“Mon Cher! You’re home!” Lafayette called from his spot on the bed.  
“Oh good.” Alex said walking over to you, “Tell John that we should watch Independence Day, because it’s obviously the better option here.”  
You rolled your eyes and walked over to the dresser. You rummaged through the drawers, looking for a big t-shirt to wear.  
“Um actually (Y/N), you should tell Alex that Ghostbusters is a good movie and that it’s a thousand times more entertaining than Independance day.” John said from the other side of the room.   
The two continued to argue as you walked over to Laf. He sighed at the two of them, shaking his head lightly. You gave him a quick kiss and he helped you unzip your dress. You discarded the dress and tights and put of one of Herc’s big shirts.  
“Actually,” you called out to the two, curling up next to Laf, “I don’t really want to watch either movie.”  
Lafayette laughed softly as the two boys turned to look at you. They looked like kicked puppies. Normally, you’d pick someone’s side and that’s how the arguments would end.  
“I want to watch Beauty and the Beast.” you stated.  
Alex opened his mouth to protest, but you cut him off. “We can watch Independence day and Ghostbusters later this weekend.”  
“That sounds like a great idea (Y/N).” Herc said from the doorway.  
“Oui, I agree.”  
Herc made his way to the bed, giving you the bowl of popcorn as he curled up on your other side. Alex muttered an alright and John went to find the movie from one of your many movie filled shelves.  
The two boys ended up laying in Laf and Herc’s laps. You chuckled at how you all seemed to fit like a puzzle. No matter how you were snuggled up, no one was excluded.  
“How was your day babygirl?” John asked as the previews played.  
“It was good. I bought some canvases, a few small things, and Angelica embarrassed me enough for me to leave her in a store.”  
John laughed, “Wait, what happened?”  
You sighed, “She tried to get me to buy lingerie.”  
Alex turned to look at you, “You should have!” he exclaimed.  
You felt your face heat up in embarrassment for the third time that day.  
“You’d look so cute!”  
“Une œuvre d'art!”  
“Positively stunning!”  
“Come on guys, don’t embarrass her again.” Herc said.  
You hid your face in your hands, but you couldn’t help but smile. The boys cared about you so much. Laughter filled your ears and Lafayette pulled you closer, giving you a quick peck on the cheek and pulled your hands from your face.  
“I’m sorry mon cher, but you’re so cute when you're flustered.”  
You smiled and turned your attention back to the TV. You got lost in the movie. Lost in the charecters. Lost in the Laf would sing alone in french. Then your phone went off. You pulled away from the movie long enough to see a text from Angelica. You unlocked your phone and looked at her message. She had sent you a picture of you in the dress. You rolled your eyes and went to lock your phone again. She sent you another text.  
Angie: I get to be your maid of honor right?  
Angie: cus Peggs said you pick her over me  
Angie: I will literally fight to be your maid of honor  
You couldn’t help but giggle at her texts.  
‘I’ll think about it’  
You smiled thinking about how Angelica and Peggy were probably fighting about the subject right now. You quickly shot her another text.  
‘Don’t fight yet, the boys and i have never even talked about marriage’  
“That’s a cute dress.” You froze at Herc’s words. You had wanted to keep the dress situation to yourself. You turned to him and he smiled.  
“You say that everytime we watch this movie.” John laughed.  
You looked at the TV to see Belle in her yellow ball gown. You turned back to Herc and he winked. You smiled putting your phone down. You’d talk to Herc about the dress fiasco at a later date. Another phone went off and Alex grumbled, unlocking his phone.  
“Oh yeah,” he turned to look at you all, “Washington invited us to dinner Saturday.”  
“That’s nice of him.” Laf said.  
You nodded, “It should be fun!”  
Alex smiled, and then turned back to the movie. You snuggled closer to boys. You loved movie night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!  
> www.the-radical-ravenclaw.tumblr.com


End file.
